In The Dark
by Jasper Whitlock Hale LOVER
Summary: Stark loves Zoey but she misses Heath. What should Stark do to push Zoey to the 'I'm over it' side of things? He turns to Stevie Rae. Better summary inside. The Casts own all.. :O I wish I did.
1. Just A Dream

**Okay if some information from Burned is missing I'm sorry I haven't finished it yet but I got this idea and I need to get it out before it leaves my mind. Sorry LOVER. Also some chapters are song inspired.**

Summary

Zoey loved Heath. His death killed her on the inside, she couldn't coop with it after she had her soul restored. Stark loved Zoey but he knew she wouldn't be the same ever again, he knew there was no hope for a relationship with her, he didn't want her to hurt anymore. He just wanted her to be the old Zoey. The Zoey that died the moment Heath was killed.

Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood

Zoey P.O.V

We were all gathered in the girls dorm at House of Night with everyone talking in quiet whispers. They were talking about him, memories, memories they had with him. I couldn't take it.

I looked for Stark, he was with Damien and Jack playing with Dutchess.

"Stark, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Zoe." He started to walk to me.

"Stark follow me." I started to walk towards my room. Stark follwed behind me.

"Zoey, I miss you."

"I'm right here, Stark. I'm not going anywhere. It's H...H...Heath that is... Is gone. I don't know what you mean by you miss me."

"I miss who were, Zoey. You're not her anymore. I don't like this new ' I hate the world' Zoey. She's just not the same. He's gone Zo, you need to deal."

_Baby. why'd you leave me, _

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever now I'll never know _

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home, now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream._

"Stark, I am trying to deal but everyone keeps talking `bout him when I'm there in whispers. I can't it, Stark. I loved him, no matter what I said about him, I loved him!" I keep saying it in my mind to grasp this fact, I loved Heath I know I did. We spent years together as friends then we got together. everyone thought it was a sure forever thing. I guess now it isn't. I guess it never will be.

"Zo, I'll get them to stop if it will help you. I'll do anything for you. Forever."

" I know, Stark. I know you will. I need to do this on my own though."

"Okay, my lady."

"I'm leaving. That's what I'm going to do."

"Zoey I need to come with you."

"No. You can't."

"Z, I have to. It's part of my oath."

"Screw the flippin' oath! I need to do this on my own!" I started to pack a bag. " You just stay here! Say I'm gone to Grandma's. Okay? Please, Stark?"

"Fine. I'll do it for you, love." I didn't agree with his word choice but I agreed with him staying.

"Thanks." I finished packing.

On my way out the door, I pulled Stark into a small friendly good-bye hug. I grabbed Heath's hoodie he gave on one of his surprise visit to House of Night to see me and left.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag _

_And she held on to all she had left of him, _

_Oh and what could have been_

_Then the guns rang one last shot _

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_


	2. Overboard

Overboard- Justin Bieber and Jessica Jarrell **( I know some people don't like him but the song fits here) **

Stark's P.O.V.

I watched her leave carrying all she had left of him under her arm.

If only she knew I loved her, I mean she knew I loved her. I just wanted her to know I loved her just as much as he did maybe more.

She walked out of that door, took my life, my heart, and my everything with her in her little mini suitcase. It hurt to watch her go. I needed to know where she was going.

I called her cellphone.

"I'm sorry the number you have reached has been disconnected. Please check your..."

"Damn it."

A knock came to the door.

"Zo, you okay in there?" It was Stevie Rae.

"No she's not, Stevie Rae. She's gone." My voice faltered.

"Stark, are you okay?"

"No. She didn't get it. I never told her. I never told the one reason she should have stayed. I told her why she should go by mistake. I told her to get over Heath. Stevie Rae, do you think I did the right thing?"

" I think you did the right thang for her but not the right thang for you. We all love her, Stark but not as much as you do. We never will. You need to go on without her until she gets back. There is no hope if you don't at least try. `Kay?"

Thanks, Stevie Rae."

_I'm overboard and I need your love _

_To pull up, I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much I feel like I'm drowning_

_Without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver, lifesaver, oh lifesaver_

"Come on. Lets go downstairs." I looked at her with hoping eyes she'd go with me.

"Okay."

**Okay I know I have short chapters so ar but I'm to my wits end with final exams. I'm writing this in my frree time. Plus my mom is about to take away my laptop. Sorry (again) LOVER.**


End file.
